White Summer
by DarkSummer
Summary: Ryosuke has a girlfriend who he has been seeing for the past two years. Suddenly, his parents wanted him to marry someone. Ryosuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mt. Akagi**

As usual, the peak car park was full of speculators, fans and racers. The place was filled with finely tuned engines, roaring through out the night. On the other side of the street, fan-girls in their most attractive, sexy dressing were gathering, seemed like they were waiting for the 'idol'.

"Make way, Ryosuke is coming," a young man shouted.

Soon, a white Mazda RX-7 appeared out of the corner, sped through the dark road before pulled over on the side. Takahashi Ryosuke stepped out of the car waiting for his friend to get out too. This young man is known as 'White Comet of Akagi'. He walked toward his opponent of the night before the race started.

In less than 15 minutes, the race began. Most of the people were here for Ryosuke, wanted to see how good he was beside his looks. Fumihiro watched his friend from the top. As everyone expected, Ryosuke won the race again. He stopped at the finishing line, exchanged some words with his opponent. He looked around the crowded car park before getting into his car.

"Rika," he mumbled as he saw someone familiar in the center of the crowd.

Ryosuke stayed his position without moving, waiting for the girl to walk over. Stood in front of him where their eyes met, was the girl who moved heart.

"Please don't get angry, I just wanna see you race." Rika said with a gentle voice.

He reached his hand out, held her hand before he led her to his car. The white Mazda RX-7 slowly pulled out of the road shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

…**Three Years Ago…**

**Takahashi's Mansion**

Ryosuke was drinking his coffee while waiting for his younger brother to get ready for school. Keisuke ran into the kitchen at almost 7.15am. Ryosuke gave a glare on his brother, as they were late for school again. Keisuke grabbed his sandwich and a bottle of milk before followed Ryosuke to the car that was waiting for some time.

"Sorry, Aniki," Keisuke apologized as soon as he got into the car.

"What time did you came back last night?" Ryosuke asked as he flipped the newspaper.

"Before Midnight," Keisuke replied.

"Oh really! Keisuke, you're lying." Ryosuke told his brother off.

"Gomenne, Aniki," Keisuke apologized again.

"I'll be home early tonight so don't stay out late," Ryosuke said in a softer tone.

Keisuke nodded, "Ja ne!"

**

* * *

Takasaki High School**

Keisuke walked toward his junior high school building, while Ryosuke was heading toward his classroom on the other side of the building. His friends were waiting for him at the main entrance of the building.

"You're almost late again," Hideki said.

Ryosuke shrugged. Sakito, who was walking in front, nudged Hideki when he saw a girl on the other side of the corridor. Ryosuke took a glance at the girl, nodded his head a little before he walked pass.

* * *

Class 1-A at the Senior High was full of laughter and shouting. It was one of the noisiest classes in the school. The teachers had a very hard time kept the students quiet. This class has no different from those lousiest classes in the school where the teachers were given up on them. However, 1-A was the class where the cream of the Senior 1 studied. The top student was a long hair, nerdy look girl named Namika. The most carefree and happiest girl in the class was Rika, who never had problems in making the whole class laugh. She was the person who always comes up with funny stuff to make the class more enjoyable. Hikari and Makiko were the other two girls in Rika's gang, who were the experts on relationship. 

Rika was copying homework from Namika at the desk, which is next to the window. She was quiet bored and looked out of the window. At the back of her table, Hikari and Makiko were talking about the four guys on the Senior High side.

"Look, Ryosuke-Senbai is looking over here," Hikari said.

"Oh, No! He's looking at me," Makiko dreamed.

Rika and Namika sighed at their friends, but took a few glances at Ryosuke and his friends too.

"Chey! What's so good about those guys?" Rika thought.

Ryosuke was staring at the next classroom where his girlfriend, Harumi was studying.

"Where're you going later?" Sakito asked Ryosuke.

"Of course, he's going to date with Harumi. Are you joining them, Sakito?" Tokio asked.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Hideki asked Tokio.

"Shhh…" Tokio placed a finger on his lip.

Ryosuke shook his head, sighed at his friend who always late for school.

* * *

At the lake, Ryosuke was leaning against Harumi as they chatted. Harumi was a quiet girl whom he had been seeing for the past two years. He met her through a friend's introduction and started to date her soon after he broke off with his previous girlfriend. Their relationship was a stable one as they shared a lot of similarity. Harumi was quiet and understanding. She never asked for anything, but just allowed him to have his privacy, unlike his previous girlfriend who always demanded him to spend time with him. He felt very comfortable to have her around.

* * *

**Hayashi Mansion**

Emiko was very displeased with Rika when she saw her daughter's room was in a mess again, Kazuo gave her a smile and told her that he would settle for her once Rika came home.

"Tell Rika that I'll cut her pocket money if I see her room so messy next time," Emiko walked out of the room and went to meet client.

Rika came out from the hiding as soon as she saw her mother left the house. Kazuo looked at his daughter before he rubbed her hair dotingly.

"Gomenne, Otochan," Rika told her dad.

"How's your school?" Kazuo asked.

Rika nodded, "It's fun."

"Rika, you must study hard for your future," Kazuo told his daughter as he prepared to go to his clinic.

"I will Otochan, I will be the next best doctor in Japan like you," Rika smiled.

* * *

**Takasaki High School**

Rika was reading comic at the corner of her classroom. Namika walked over with the drawing board. Makiko was talking to Hikari about her date yesterday with a University student.

"Rika, have you finished your art homework?" Namika asked.

"What's that?" Rika asked back and looked at the drawing board on Namika's hand. "Oh, No!"

She quickly pulled out her drawing paper before ran toward the art room on the other corridor of the building.

Ryosuke stopped at his locker to change his shoes. Rika carried a bucket of dirty water to the washroom. She stopped and checked herself on the mirror. She turned back and accidentally spilled the water on Ryosuke's shoes. Rika's face turn white when she saw Ryosuke was angry.

"Gomenne," Rika said and tried to clean the shoes with her apron.

"No need," Ryosuke replied and kicked the shoes away before he walked off in a huff.

Rika looked at Ryosuke with an angry glare.

* * *

**Art Classroom**

Ryosuke was sitting facing to Harumi. They were sitting quietly, staring at each other.

"Harumi," Ryosuke broke the silence.

"Yes," she replied.

"Would you marry me?" Ryosuke asked.

Harumi was surprised, "Ryosuke… Sorry, are you mistaken anything? We're just a high school student. At this moment, there's nothing to bring up about marriage. You are kidding, aren't you? "

"Oops!" Rika overheard the conversation from the outside of the classroom. "So he's proposed to her! Oh my god, this is a big news."

"I… Harumi, listen. To me, marriage at young age is just a norm. I'm the first son in the family, if I don't propose to anyone first, I'll be ask to marry the girl that my parents arranged for me. Comparing to the girl that I've never seen before, I want to marry with the girl who knows me well like you. We've been together for 2 years now," Ryosuke told her. "I don't have much time left."

"Ryosuke, I don't want our friendship to change because of this issue. Besides that, the responsibility to your family, it's not the life I want. I don't want to put my dream aside and I don't want to regret too." Harumi replied.

"He's got rejected," Rika thought and pitied Ryosuke a little. "Oh! Shit! Why Okachan must call now?" Rika was prepared to run when the phone rang.

"Who's that?" Ryosuke came out and caught Rika. "You! You eavesdropped our conversation!"

"No… I didn't hear anything," Rika said and slipped away.

Ryosuke looked at Rika in frustration.

* * *

**Hayashi Mansion**

Rika came home with her thoughts full of excuses to avoid her mummy's nag. As soon as she stepped inside the house, the atmosphere told her that something had happened. She looked at her grandparents in the living room. Rika almost fainted when her grandparents told her about her parents. Rika looked at her parents with tears. She had lost her dearest persons in her life and what should she do. Her grandparents had planned to go ahead with Rika's marriage as soon as possible.

It had been a few days after her parents' funeral. Rika met with the Takahashi's couple who was her dad's good friend. She did not understand why her parents had arranged this marriage, but only told that it was a promise. Mrs. Takahashi then arranged for Rika to stay at her place before the marriage ceremony, which would be taking place in a month time.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Ryosuke was waiting in the living room for his 'bride-to-be' as ordered by his parents. He wanted to rebel so much but could not bring himself to do so. Keisuke was not happy too when he knew about someone was coming to be his sister-in-law.

Rika looked at the big house in front of her, unsure if it was the right place for her. She stepped in the house and was surprised to see Ryosuke.

"Don't tell me that this fellow is going to be my husband," Rika thought and shook her head.

"You!" Ryosuke was shocked too.

"What's wrong Aniki?" Keisuke asked softly as he nudged Ryosuke.

"Nothing," Ryosuke replied and walked over to Rika before he showed her the way to her room that was next to his.

"Thank you," Rika said and she closed the door quickly.

Ryosuke pushed the door open and stepped closer, "You'd better behave yourself or else."

Rika gave him a fierce glare back and watched Ryosuke left her room.

* * *

"Nah, Aniki! I can see that you don't like that fellow," Keisuke said and asked. "You know her, right?" 

Ryosuke smacked his brother lightly for knowing too much.

"She was the one who overheard my proposal to Harumi," Ryosuke told Keisuke.

"What?" Keisuke exclaimed. "So how would she feel? The guy she is marrying has proposed to another girl." Keisuke pitied Rika.

"Don't bother. She's just a parasite that needs our family to support her as her parents had passed away." Ryosuke replied with disgust.

"Aniki, I understand your feeling but she might…" Keisuke said.

"She? Keisuke, there're a lot of girls who wanna be a part of our family because of money and I doubt she's otherwise," Ryosuke cut off.

* * *

Rika looked at the teddy bear that her dad gave her since she was young. She knew that it would be tough for her to live with Ryosuke, as she knew that he disliked her. Furthermore, Ryosuke had a girlfriend. She looked at her parents' picture, missed them so much. 

"Otochan, I wish you were here." Rika said as tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the first time she had the dinner with Takahashi's family. It was a very awkward atmosphere that she wanted to run away. Dr. Takahashi Renzo was a busy man who had a fierce and serious look. Unlike her dad, he could scare everyone off. Dr. Takahashi Kaori, on the other hand, was a kind and friendly lady.

"Rika-chan, please make yourself home." Kaori said to the young girl.

"If you need anything, you just let Kaori or Ryosuke know," Dr. Takahashi added.

"I will, thank you." Rika replied politely.

Kaori smiled, knowing that the girl must be quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"By the way, you wedding will be brought forward to this weekend so get prepare," Dr. Takahashi told his son.

Rika and Ryosuke looked up at each other. They were uncomfortable to hear about the wedding. Rika was confused if she should follow her parents' instruction. Ryosuke was unhappy about the whole thing but he dared not object it and hoped that Rika would tell his parents. Being the elder son, he had duties to fulfill.

* * *

**Takasaki High School**

Ryosuke's friends were shocked to hear the news of Ryosuke's marriage. Sakito knew that Ryosuke had been troubled lately, but he did not expect this would be the cause. Hideki and Tokio understood his friend's feeling. However, they too knew well that arranged marriage is very common among those well-to-do families. They would be facing the same problems in the future too.

Rika looked out of the window, lost in her thought. Namika watched her troubled friend from her desk. She understood that Rika was going through. Makiko and Hikari were looking at Rika with worries too, as the most cheerful girl in the class suddenly became so quiet.

In the next classroom, Harumi was shocked by the news about Ryosuke and Rika. She thought that his proposal was just a joke. She was very frustrated by turning down Ryosuke earlier and what should she do now.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Rika was in the study room with Kaori who took time off to prepare for her son's wedding. She told Rika about the procedure in the Japanese tradition, while Rika was trying on the gown.

"Beautiful, you're beautiful, Rika," Kaori smiled.

Rika looked at herself on the mirror, confused.

"Rika, listen to me. I understand your feeling now, but believe me; Ryosuke will love you one day. I have gone through this before when I married Ryosuke's father and you see, how lovely my family is now," Kaori told Rika.

"But… I…" Rika wanted to say her thought, but she dropped it.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Kaori reassured the girl.

"Nah, Aniki," Keisuke called Ryosuke, who was immersed in his pile of books.

"Yes, Keisuke." Ryosuke responded.

"Rika. I don't know how to put it. I don't like her at first but I feel pity for her," Keisuke told his brother. "I don't want to be left alone. Once you married, she'll be your priority…"

"Don't worry, Keisuke. She won't be." Ryosuke replied.

"No, you will." Keisuke argued. "After a while, you'll give her all your attention and don't care about me."

"Keisuke, I won't do that coz you're my brother!" Ryosuke reassured.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

Rika sat in front of the mirror, looking at herself. It was a tough time for her to handle so many things at the same time. Ryosuke never looked at her and they had not exchanged any words so far. She knew that he hated her, as she was the person who separated him and Harumi. She did not want this to happen too. However, no one had ever concerned about her feeling.

Ryosuke, in a white suit, was standing with his parents at the wedding reception. He was trying his best to look as happy as possible. The wedding ceremony started soon after all the guests arrived. It was just a small wedding with less than 10 people invited anyway. The ceremony went through smoothly.

Rika was left in the bedroom with Ryosuke after the reception was over. Neither of them spoke. Rika leaned herself against the wall while Ryosuke sat on the study desk a distance away. She was so tired that she dosed off after a while. Ryosuke took a quick glance at his wife and slowly relaxed himself a little.

"Okasan," Ryosuke called his mother as Kaori entered the room.

Kaori looked at the sleeping girl with adoration. Ryosuke quickly woke Rika up as his mother had something to tell them.

"Let me sleep for a while, I'm so tired." Rika mumbled in her sleep.

"Okasan is here, Rika." Ryosuke said with a little harsh tone.

Rika opened her eyes and woke up immediately before she apologized to Kaori.

"I'm just want to tell you that I'm happy to see both of you together." Kaori said then turned to her son. "Ryosuke, please take a good care of her. I know you two are still very young, but you're a responsible person that I believe you can take care of her. Please be patience with Rika, Ryosuke."

Ryosuke nodded.

"By the way, you two will not share the room until you two reach 21." Kaori added.

Rika and Ryosuke sighed in their relief. Kaori gave the two kids a smile before she left the room. As soon as Kaori closed the bedroom door, Rika quickly moved to the other corner of the room. Ryosuke looked at Rika a second before he purposely moved closer to her. He slowly reached out his fingers to tug her hair so that he could see her face more clearly.

"She's so sweet," he thought to himself.

"Don't come so close," Rika ordered. "Don't touch me!"

Ryosuke smiled, "You scare?… Hmm… Since we're now husband and wife, why can't I touch you?"

"Go away!" Rika shouted.

"Ok! Listen Rika, I will stop teasing you." Ryosuke said with a serious tone. "I just wanna let you know that since we can't change what we are now, we might as well live together in Harmony so can we have a deal…"

Rika nodded and looked at Ryosuke's hand that pulled out, waiting for a handshake. Rika returned Ryosuke a small smile before she shook his hand. Then, Rika suddenly bit his hand for revenge. Leaving Ryosuke so pissed off that he gave a fierce glare before to left the room with huff and puff.

* * *

**Takasaki High School**

Rika and Ryosuke became the talk of the school overnight. Many girls were envied of Rika and her popularity was not quite good among the girls. Harumi looked at Rika from a distance with pain and jealousy. No one knew what was she up to. Ryosuke, on the other hand, seemed that nothing had changed so far. He still was hanging out with his friends as usual, but they did not like Rika. He had no reaction to his friends' comments about Rika, as he did not care about her.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Ryosuke waited at the dinning table for his brother. However, Keisuke went out again and he knew that he must have the dinner with Rika alone again. Both of them never spoke when they were at home.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rika asked when she noticed that Ryosuke had been staring at her for some time.

"Who says so? I never want to look at you, never." He replied.

"But you just did," Rika pouted.

"Aa, it's because there is something on you face," he replied without looking at her.

"Oh," Rika touched her face to remove the rice from the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know why you agree to this arranged marriage." Ryosuke asked. "Why didn't you stop it?"

Rika remained silent.

"Why? You don't wanna answer?" Ryosuke asked again. "Because of money right?"

Rika nodded, though that was not her reason but she knew that he would not understand her feeling. The best way out was to agree with him so she could go back to her room.

"Yes, I want the money 'coz my parents were poor. It's easy for me to just stay here and you will take care of me," Rika said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Girl like you can just find any rich sugar daddies to support you. They're even better than me," Ryosuke asked, agitated Rika.

Rika tried to hold her tears but from Ryosuke's eyes, she knew how much he hated her.

"How would you understand my feeling and what I am going through? If I can choose, I won't want to be here too," Rika got out of her seat and ran to her room.

Ryosuke shocked when he made her cried. He felt guilty about venting his frustration to Rika. He followed her upstairs but just stopped at Rika's bedroom door, as he did not have the courage to face her too. On the other side of the closing door, Rika was sobbing.

* * *

**Next morning**

Ryosuke was waiting at the dinning room for Rika, as he was still guilty about the incident yesterday. He watched Rika entered the dinning room with soared eyes. Rika avoided his eye contact and sat at the other end of the table, drinking her cup of tea. As soon as Keisuke finished his breakfast, they slowly left for school.

Ryosuke slowly walked beside Rika and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Rika nodded and got into the car without saying anything. Ryosuke was sitting next to her in the Mercedes Benz S500, while Keisuke sat in front. He slowly placed his hand on her and held it. Rika's heart was racing as she took a quick glance at him, where their eyes met.

"I want to stay and understand more about him," Rika told herself.

As soon as the car approached the school, Ryosuke slowly pulled his hand off Rika's hand. He took a glance at her and got out of the car, leaving Rika looked at him in confusion.

* * *

**Takasaki High School**

Rika was chatting with her friends in the classroom. They were talking about the blind date that Makiko and Hikari attended a few days ago. The girls were making fun of each other, while Namika listened with a boring face. Their class was very noisy.

"Look at the 1-A, this class always very noisy," Sakito commented.

Ryosuke looked up at the class where he saw Rika was happily chatting and playing with her friends. He was quite surprised to see Rika's first smile and her naughty expression.

"Ryosuke," Tokio called. "What are you looking at?"

"Don't worry, he's not looking at that ugly wife," Hideki replied.

Ryosuke gave his friends a faint smile and walked off.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Rika was watching TV at the living room while Ryosuke was in his room studying. The house once again left with the newly wed couple. Rika felt bored after some time and headed for Ryosuke's room.

"Can I come in?" Rika asked as she knocked the door lightly. She quietly opened the door and walked in before Ryosuke permitted.

"Why?" Ryosuke asked without lifted his eyes off the textbook.

"Can we have a chat?" Rika asked as she stood behind Ryosuke.

"I'm busy," he brushed off.

"Just for a while, can't you show a bit of concern for me?" Rika protested.

"I'm busy, can't you see?" Ryosuke raised his voice in his annoyance.

"You always busy. I just wanna talk to someone, but nobody in the house and you always hide in your room," Rika said.

Ryosuke stood up and said angrily, "If you're bored, go back to your room and sleep. I'm not interested in entertaining you. Keep that in mind!"

"Get out of my room!" Ryosuke ordered.

Rika was frightened by his reaction and left the room in tears. Ryosuke knew that he was overboard and frustrated with himself. He threw his books aside and got out of the house.

* * *

Rika looked out the window as she watched Ryosuke left the house in his white FC. She knew no matter how hard she tried to get to know Ryosuke, it would just annoyed him. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Rika then slowly picked up her handphone and dialled a speeddial. 

"Any plan tonight?" Rika asked the other side of the line. "Ok, I see you in half an hour," she hung up.

Ten minutes later, Rika got out of the house.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryosuke went out for a ride to vent his frustration at Akagi. He pulled over at the parking space and leaned himself against the guardrail. His mind was the expression of Rika earlier that replayed repeatedly. The past between them was slowly playing in his mind about his 'wife'. He smiled faintly when he thought of Rika bit his hand on the wedding night, the cheerful girl who tried to cheer him up when he was down. Deep inside himself, he slowly thought of how Rika would feel about his proposal to Harumi. All Rika's expression was occupied in his mind and he tried to shake those pictures off.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Rika was sobbing as she lay on her bed. She stared blank into the ceiling as she thought of Ryosuke. She admitted to herself that she had a feeling for him. She tried her best to hide her feeling and not to show it to anyone even though she cared for him. Rika felt that she was an idiot for not controlling herself.

"Stupid Rika!" she pouted and wiped off her tears. "He won't love you anyway. He is Harumi's. I'm the bad girl who snatched him from someone he loves…"

* * *

**Next Morning**

Rika woke up very early in the morning to avoid Ryosuke. She quickly washed up and left the house before Ryosuke woke up. She tried to occupy herself with her study as she traveled. In the meanwhile, Ryosuke looked at the note on the kitchen table, frowned and left the house. He knew that Rika was avoiding him, even if he wanted to apologize. As soon as he reached school, he tried to look for Rika. However, he just stared at her from his classroom as he watched Rika sitting on her desk.

"Rika," Namika called.

Rika looked up at her friend before lowered her gaze at the desk.

"What happened to your eyes?" Namika asked with concern when she saw her swollen eyes.

"Nothing," Rika replied and continued to read her book.

"You cried? Why? What happened?" Namika persisted.

"Namika, I'm very tired." She replied softly. "I don't know what to do. I…" she slowly told Namika about the incident.

"Rika, stay away from him then." Namika told her friend.

Rika nodded.

Rika walked along the corridor during the lunchtime. Harumi was walking on the opposite direction toward the canteen. She saw Rika and stopped, looked at Rika with disgust before she continued.

* * *

**Takahashi Mansion**

Ryosuke listen to the soft door closing from the next room and looked at his watch. '5.35pm' It was a little later than Rika's normal class, which made him wondered where she had been. He stood outside the linked balcony and watched Rika stepped out of the bathroom. He knocked softly on the glass door and stepped into her room before she could give any permission. Rika stared at her book as she listened to his steps toward her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he apologized.

"No, don't say that. I should be the one who say sorry. I'm sorry." Rika apologized as she stared at the book.

Ryosuke looked at Rika's back for a while. He gently touched her soft long hair. Rika was dumbfounded and stoned in her seat. Her heart was pounding faster and faster, as if it was coming to stop. The next second, Ryosuke left the room in a rush.

"What's wrong with me?" Ryosuke asked himself as he reached his room.

* * *

Rika did not come down for dinner as she locked herself in her room. She did not know how to face Ryosuke. Keisuke looked at his brother and guessed that something was wrong from his brother expression. He chose to keep quiet as he watched his Aniki looked upstairs with worries. Keisuke shrugged and went out as usual. 

Rika looked at her phone, hesitated to dial someone on the other side. Suddenly, her phone rang. She sighed for a second, took a deep breath and answered it.

"Kito," Rika greeted. "I'm fine… everything is okay… ok! Ja ne!" she hung up.

Rika slowly dressed up before she sneaked out of the house. She waited at the back door for her friend. As soon as a black Supra arrived, Rika got into the car and left.

Sakito looked at his childhood friend with concern. He knew that she must have been having a hard time staying at Takahashi's house. As a good friend of Ryosuke, he knew what Rika would be gone through.

"I'm fine, Kito. Look at me," Rika said with a smile.

"Liar," Sakito replied. "You can't deceive me. Anything that you wanna share?"

Rika shook her head, "Nothing."

"Rika, be patient. I know Ryosuke; he'll change his mind one day. He's just stressed about the arrangement and he needs time to adjust," Sakito told his friend.

"Thanks, Kito. You're the only friend I have now." Rika said softly.

"Silly girl," Sakito shook his head.

"Let's go for another round of spin and I must go back before Ryosuke find out," Rika told her driver.

"Okay," Sakito nodded.

Early that evening, Sakito sent Rika home at the same place that he picked her up. He got out of his Supra and opened the door for Rika before he walked her to the gate.

"Rika, if you're upset or need someone to talk to, call me." Sakito said.

Rika nodded and got back into the house before she quietly sneaked back into her room.

* * *

Ryosuke sat in the living room quietly early the next morning and waited for Rika to come down. He knew that she would try to avoid him again. Rika quietly walked down the stairs, heading for the main entrance. She was shocked when she saw Ryosuke at the sofa. Cueing from Ryosuke's gesture, she slowly dragged herself to the sofa before she sat down in front of him. 

Ryosuke looked at his watch and said, "6 o'clock. Where are you going?"

Rika studied the floor and replied, "I'm going to school."

"Rika, you don't need to avoid me. I'm apologized for what I've done earlier," Ryosuke said.

"Please don't say that. I shouldn't trouble your family. Actually, I can stay with my grandparents. But I don't know why my parents arranged this to happen." Rika replied. "You're right. I should object it earlier. I'm sorry. Like what you have told me earlier, we'll divorce once we're allowed to do so."

Both of them remained silent, as Ryosuke looked at Rika with a deep thought.

"Ryosuke, you can do anything you want to. If you wanna be with your girlfriend, I'll keep it a secret for you. I'm fine with it," Rika added and stood up.

Ryosuke watched the girl left the house even though he wanted to ask her to go to school with him. He replayed their conversation again, knowing that she was upset. He was too harsh on her.

* * *

**Ryosuke's Classroom**

Sakito took a few glances at Ryosuke who seemed to be much quiet that usual. He walked over to Ryosuke while the Hideki and Tokio followed behind as usual.

"Hey, Ryosuke. What's wrong?" Sakito asked straightforwardly.

"I'm okay," Ryosuke replied.

"Ryosuke, do you want to go over to the canteen with us? We're having lunch with Harumi." Tokio asked.

"Hey, let's go. You've not seen her for some time," Hideki persuaded.

"Yah! Don't tell me you scare that ugly duckling see?" Tokio smirked. "Ryosuke, it's not you!"

"Guys, mind your own business. Why can't you address Rika by the name?" Sakito asked, as he was irritated.

"Why? Sakito! Which part of you is not comfortable?" Tokio asked. "I'm doing Ryosuke a favour. Do you think he's happy to be with that ugly duckling? He and Harumi are together and they're still now!"

"Leave me alone," Ryosuke told his friends off and walked out of the room.

* * *

He passed Rika's classroom, glanced for a few seconds when he saw Rika was sitting quietly at a corner of the room, looking out of the window. He continued heading for a quiet place within the building. Sakito shook his head at Tokio and Hideki before he walked out of the classroom too. He could not be bothered with them as he found that what they were doing was simply childish. There was no point to join them making fun of Rika and help Harumi to get back Ryosuke.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sakito said. 

Ryosuke looked up, as he sat quietly in his position listening to the two familiar voices.

"I'm fine, thanks." A female voice replied.

"You don't look good." Sakito told the girl. "I feel that you have totally changed to another person… maybe a stranger"

"Really? I think I'm just to stress up." She replied. "Kito, don't worry. I can handle it!"

Ryosuke thought to himself, "Rika… Sakito… Hmm… that's why she can just simply tell me this morning that I can do whatever I like." He clenched his fist tight.

Sakito watched Rika left the rooftop, as he knew that she did not want to talk much about it. He soon left the place without noticing that Ryosuke was there.

* * *

**Takahashi's Mansion**

Rika was studying in her room since she came back. She must find something to occupy herself so that she would not feel bored. She laid on her bed, looked through the book, noted down on her notebook and listening to music at the same time. Ryosuke got out of his room to get a fresh air at the balcony. He was quite curious about what Rika was doing and took a peep into her room. He flushed when he saw her skirt flipped up, short enough to see her white underwear and her slim legs. He turned away and got a few puff before he got back to his room.

"Ryosuke, dinner is ready," Rika called as she knocked on his door.

Ryosuke opened the door and nodded, "Thanks."

He slowly followed her down to the dining room. He watched Rika's back as he followed, noticing her small frame and thin waist. "Is she losing weight or something?" he thought.

At the dinner, Rika was quietly eaten her meal. She ate a bit of each dish before she excused herself back to her room. Ryosuke looked at the leftover food, concerned about her small appetite. The house once again became very quiet as if he was staying alone.

It had been a few days that Ryosuke had not spoken a word to Rika and neither did her. Rika had been staying in her room everyday after school. Ryosuke was concerned about her quietness. He knocked at the glass door that linked their balcony.

Rika looked up at Ryosuke who was standing on the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door.

"I'll be having a birthday party tomorrow. I'm inviting you along so see you tomorrow morning downstairs." Ryosuke told Rika.

"Your birthday?" Rika asked in her surprise.

Ryosuke nodded as he smiled at her. Rika nodded and closed the door.

"His birthday? What kind of wife I am? I don't even know his birth date…"Rika thought and pissed off with herself. "How? What present should I get?" she looked at her watch and worried, as it was too late for her to get him a present.

Rika got out of the room quietly, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**At Midnight**

Rika smiled at herself and the birthday cake that she just finished baking. She then frowned, as this was the only thing she could do. She stood outside the glass door at the balcony. She was quite happy to see that the light was still on and she knocked the door.

"Happy Birthday," Rika said with a smile as Ryosuke opened the sliding door.

He was surprised and slowly got out of his room.

"Make a wish," Rika told Ryosuke.

Ryosuke did as he was instructed. He made a wish and blew the candles.

"Thank you," he said to Rika.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a proper present. I'll give you later," Rika apologized.

Ryosuke pulled her over before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's enough. I don't need any more present," he told her.

Rika looked up at him, "Really?"

Ryosuke nodded. He brushed her hair, as he held her in his arms. He slowly kissed her lips gently. He broke their kisses and took a closer look at Rika.

"You haven't cut the cake," Rika said suddenly.

Ryosuke shook his head with a smile, as the atmosphere was just destroyed. He cut the cake and had a few bites. He smiled at Rika's face when he saw a dot of whipped cream on the top of the lip. He then cleaned it with his lip before he kissed her again.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Rika woke up and slowly opened her eyes as she lay still on the bed. She looked at Ryosuke who was asleep in his bed. She slowly replayed last night's incident and brushed. Ryosuke smiled at her expression as he was actually awaken for sometime. He gave her a quick hug before he got out of his bed. Rika quickly returned to her room to get change, as they're going to the party.

Ryosuke waited patiently with Keisuke at the living room. Keisuke was wondering about his brother who seemed to be happier than usual. They left as soon as Rika came down.

* * *

**Ryosuke's Party**

Hideki, Sakito and Tokio were chatting while waiting for the birthday boy at the party. They were looking around for Harumi, as Hideki proposed a small plan. Ryosuke arrived shortly with Keisuke and Rika. Rika watched Ryosuke and his friends, as she stood at the back of the crowd. Keisuke stepped a few steps back to stand beside Rika. Rika's heart sank when she saw Harumi and Ryosuke. It was reminding her that she should not be here. They were more compatible compared to her. Keisuke looked at Rika who was slowly stepped out of the room quietly. He followed her, as he wanted to make sure that she was alright. Rika sat at the bench near the pond, frowning as she lost in her thought.

"You should be inside," Keisuke told Rika as he sat down beside her.

"I should not be here. If there weren't any marriage, he would still be with Harumi." Rika replied sadly.

"Rika, don't say that." Keisuke tried to console her.

"Keisuke, I know a lot of things has changed since I appeared. I'm sorry." Rika said while studying at ground. "But it would be very sad if I were to leave Ryosuke."

Keisuke looked at Rika, understandingly as he knew what she meant. They were sitting there silently as both of them had some thoughts.

* * *

Rika got back to the party and was getting herself a drink when Tokio walked over. He grinned at Hideki, who joined him in a short while. 

"Having fun here?" Tokio asked.

"It must be the first time an ugly duckling attend this type of party." Hideki remarked.

Rika lowered her head and turned back, when Harumi joined the guys with Sakito.

"You guys are rude, you know." Harumi said with a smile.

"Oh really? I'm just telling the truth, right ugly duckling?" Hideki replied as he looked at Rika.

"I don't think it's nice to make a fool of her, let's go!" Harumi said.

Sakito looked at Rika for a second before he patted on her shoulder as he followed his friends. Rika sighed before she put the drink down and walked out of the party to a quiet place.

"What had I done? Why do they hate me so much?" Rika asked herself as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You've done nothing wrong?" Keisuke said as he sat down next to her. "It's just some nonsense from those rich kids!"

"If I were to object the proposal, they wouldn't have hated me so much, I guess!" Rika said.

"It's not your fault. Aniki or I don't have the choice when come to marriage issue. He knew it well and those guys too. The only problem is his friends." Keisuke replied. "I sometimes don't understand why Aniki chose to be with those guys."

"I miss my parents sometimes. If they're still here, I'd be happily living my life, be with my friends and do what I like. Ryosuke never cared for me, even I told him I'm lonely." Rika pouted.

"I'm such a naïve girl. I believe that he will accept me one day. I'm silly right?" Rika asked.

"You like Aniki?" Keisuke asked.

Rika nodded, "I'm silly, right? I told myself that I shouldn't, but I still love him. Keisuke, promise me that you won't tell anyone even your brother, please."

Keisuke nodded.

**To be continued...**


End file.
